love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Daring!!
Daring!! (lit. Darling!!, an official misspelling from the record company) is a single sung by Maki Nishikino. The song is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Keiichi Kondou. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-4961)' 'CD' #soldier game #Daring!! # # #soldier game (Off Vocal) #Daring!! (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Videos PV by Lantis = Daring!! starts playing at 1:14. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Daring! You'll be wild!! Don't worry, don't worry! (Ima kara chousensha?) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Don't worry, don't worry! (Hekotarenaide tsumannai) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Icchau kai? Ai nante hoshikunai to? Icchatta! Nee sore wa tada no joudan! Gouin ni goukai ni hiki yoserarete Demo demo mu da yo Uso uso ureshii Chouten kiwamesasete Watashi no bigaku/watashi no bibou Chouten nobori tsumete Te ga todokanai takane no flower I say "No.1" My love only one! (Daring!! baby!) Don't worry, don't worry! (Ima kara chousensha?) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Don't worry, don't worry! (Hekotarenaide tsumannai) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Tsumetai yakedo o oshiete ageru Don't worry, don't worry! Gutto atsui Kogarete honki no kotae ga shiritai Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Kiichau kai? Koibito wa konna taipu? Kiichatte! Maa betsu ni nai yo jouken Seikyuu na jounetsu de yusaburi kakete Dokidoki hageshii akuma no miwaku Honshin sarake dashite Watashi ga sekai/watashi ga okite Honshin misenasai yo Kakugo o kimete shuchuu no bird You say "No.1" you're my only one! Are you ready, are you ready? (Kinasai chousensha!) Are you ready, are you ready? (Tamerai wa No no!!) Are you ready, are you ready? (Akiramenaide tsumannai) Are you ready, are you ready? (Tamerai wa No no!!) Bara ni wa toge desho itakute amaku Are you ready, are you ready? Chotto kowai Sasarete kokoro yo shibirete shimae Are you ready, are you ready? (Tamerai wa No no!!) I say "No.1" My love only one! (Daring!! baby! ) Don't worry, don't worry! (Ima kara chousensha?) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Don't worry, don't worry! (Hekotarenaide tsumannai) Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) Tsumetai yakedo o oshiete ageru Don't worry, don't worry! Gutto atsui Kogarete honki no kotae ga shiritai Don't worry, don't worry! (Mayowazu Go go!!) |-| Kanji= Daring! You’ll be wild!! Don’t worry, don’t worry! (いまから挑戦者？) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (へこたれないでつまんない) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) 言っちゃうかい？ 愛なんて欲しくないと？ 言っちゃったっ！ ねえそれはただの冗談！ 強引に豪快に引き寄せられて デモデモ無駄よ ウソウソ嬉しい 頂点極めさせて 私の美学／私の美貌 頂点上りつめて 手が届かない高値のflower I say “No. 1” My love only one! (Daring!! baby!) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (いまから挑戦者？) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (へこたれないでつまんない) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) 冷たいヤケドを教えてあげる Don’t worry, don’t worry! ぐっと熱い 焦がれてホンキの 答えが知りたい Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) 聞いちゃうかい？ 恋人はこんなタイプ？ 聞いちゃってっ！ まぁべつにないよ条件 性急な情熱で揺さぶりかけて ドキドキ激しい　アクマの魅惑 本心さらけ出して 私が世界/私が掟 本心見せなさいよ 覚悟を決めて手中のbird You say “No. 1” you're my only one! Are you ready, are you ready? (きなさい挑戦者！) Are you ready, are you ready? (ためらいは No no!!) Are you ready, are you ready? (あきらめないでつまんない) Are you ready, are you ready? (ためらいは No no!!) 薔薇には棘でしょ痛くて甘く Are you ready, are you ready? ちょっと怖い 刺されてココロよ痺れてしまえ Are you ready, are you ready? (ためらいは No no!!) I say “No. 1” My love only one! (Daring!! baby!) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (いまから挑戦者？) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (へこたれないでつまんない) Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) 冷たいヤケドを教えてあげる Don’t worry, don’t worry! ぐっと熱い 焦がれてホンキの 答えが知りたい Don’t worry, don’t worry! (迷わず Go go!!) |-| English= Daring! You'll be wild!! Don't worry, don't worry! (You're a challenger starting now?) Don't worry, don't worry! (No hesitation, go, go!!) Don't worry, don't worry! (Don't lose heart, how boring!) Don't worry, don't worry! (No hesitation, go, go!!) Are you gonna ask? That I've got no want for love? You asked! Hey, that was only a joke! I'm being drawn towards you pushily and forcibly But, you know, it's not gonna work Just kidding, it makes me happy Let me carry you past the peak; My aesthetics / My beauty Let me carry you past the peak; I'm an unreachable high-priced flower I say "No. 1", My love only one! (Daring!! baby!) Don't worry, don't worry! (You're a challenger starting now?) Don't worry, don't worry! (No hesitation, Go go!!) Don't worry, don't worry! (Don't lose heart, how boring!) Don't worry, don't worry! (No hesitation, Go go!!) Allow me to teach you the feel of an icy burn Don't worry, don't worry! So, so passionate Deeply in love, you want to know my serious answer Don't worry, don't worry! (No hesitation, go, go!!) Are you gonna ask? The type I'm into? Ask me! Well, I haven't really got any conditions With an impatient ardor, shake me up The exciting, fervorous lure of a devil Lay bare how you really feel; I'm the world / I'm the law Show me how you really feel! You're a bird at my mercy, prepare yourself You say "No.1", you're my only one! Are you ready, are you ready? (Come here, challenger!) Are you ready, are you ready? (Hesitation's a no-no!!) Are you ready, are you ready? (Don't give up, how boring!) Are you ready, are you ready? (Hesitation's a no-no!!) Roses have thorns, don't they? Sweet and painful Are you ready, are you ready? A little scared Make your pierced heart numb with excitement Are you ready, are you ready? (Hesitation's a no-no!!) I say "No.1", My love only one! (Daring!! baby!) Don't worry, don't worry! (You're a challenger starting now?) Don't worry, don't worry! (No hesitation, Go go!!) Don't worry, don't worry! (Don't lose heart, how boring!) Don't worry, don't worry! (No hesitation, Go go!!) Allow me to teach you the feel of an icy burn Don't worry, don't worry! So, so passionate Deeply in love, you want to know my serious answer Don't worry, don't worry! (No hesitation, go, go!!) Gallery Single Scans= Soldier game Secondary Key Visual.jpg Live Performances *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Maki Nishikino